


A Villainous Crush

by 13SapphireStars13



Series: A Villainous Crush, the Fairest of Them All Matchmaker, and a Prince's Heart [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben has no chill, Bisexual Ben, Carlos has no chill, Evie is the matchmaking princess of them all, Gay Carlos, M/M, No one has any chill, Possible OOC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know. I shouldn't be starting another series when i have so many others to finish. But this one CALLED to me.</p><p>Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Villainous Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I shouldn't be starting another series when i have so many others to finish. But this one CALLED to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“You know if you want to give Ben the love potion instead of Mal, I could convince her.” Evie said casually as she sat down. The small De Vil she’d sat next to jumped practically out of his seat when she spoke. A small smile flickered across her lips as Carlos started spluttering next to her.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about Evie.” Carlos gulped. He’d thought he’d been hiding his tiny – but growing rapidly- crush on the soon to be king nicely. But even when she was lovesick herself, Evie could still figure out when someone else had a crush, especially when said someone was a very close friend.

“Come on Carlos. It’s not that bad. He’s a prince, even better he’s the heir to the throne.” Evie’s voice had adopted a lovesick lilt to it that had Carlos’s eyes flashing in jealousy. Noticing this, Evie smirked. “Don’t worry Spot, I’m already working on my prince, but I still have time to help you work on yours. Mal’s love potion is ready.”

“You’re insane Evie and not the evil insane. I’m a De Vil; we don’t fall for goody two shoes princes.” Carlos tried to bring a sneer onto his face when he said ‘princes’, but then, almost as if by magic, Ben looked over to the table Carlos and Evie were sitting at and smiled at him. Well, more like smiled at the pair of them, probably happy that they weren’t out trying to raid a castle. Carlos’s sneer vanished from his face, and his pale cheeks reddened as Ben’s smile got brighter.

Carlos’s heart stopped when Ben stood up from his table and walked over to Evie and him. The prince couldn’t have overheard him. With all the birds singing cheerily, princes and princesses tittering about, and the fact that their conversation had been in almost whispers, Ben couldn’t have heard them. Right?

“Hi Carlos." Ben said with a beautiful, happy smile, the type evryone had when they'd successfully said something to their crush and not sounded like a total idiot and/or stalker. Evie tried to hide her laugh, but it came out as a cough startling Ben into realizing that Evie was there too. "Hello Evie. Where’s Jay and Mal?” Ben asked pleasantly, looking right into Carlos’s eyes as he spoke even thought he was still talking to Evie. While the De Vil struggled to find words to say Ben’s eye got a twinkle in his eye that Evie could recognize. She knew what being in love, or well in crush, looked like, and both boys had it bad. Before Carlos could make a fool of himself, Evie answered.

“They’re both doing homework.” Evie lied smoothly. “Jay said he wanted to make sure that there was nothing to distract him before the big tourney game.”

Ben smiled, no doubt happy that the villainous children he’d brought into his kingdom were at least trying to assimilate themselves.

“Wow, would you look at the time? I was supposed to meet with Mal back at the dorm forever ago. See you at them game Ben.” Evie quickly jumped up, gathered her things, and left as quickly and primly as the princess she thought she was. Carlos thought he saw himself in Evie’s magic mirror as she whispered quietly into it before she hid it into her bag, a villainous and righteous smirk on her face.

Carlos glared at her when she turned to smile at him. He knew what she was doing, and he was so going to kill her later.

“So Carlos, how’s Dude?” Ben asked charmingly, sitting in front of the black-and-white haired younger boy. If Carlos hadn’t been too preoccupied with Ben’s blue eyes, he would have seen how nervous the Prince looked, but it wasn't a bad nervous, more like a _happy_ nervous. But Ben’s eyes were so blue that Carlos was momentarily lost to the world around him when he looked in them until Ben coughed lightly.

“He’s- he’s good.” Carlos tried to hide how nervous he was, but the more Ben stared into his eyes and he stared into Ben’s eyes the redder Carlos’s cheeks got. “Evie helped me make him a few outfits.” Carlos clamped his mouth shut, why did have to say that? Now he sounds weird! He didn’t know if it was normal for people to dress dogs in clothes in Auradon, but Carlos’s inner fashion diva hadn’t kept Dude fashion less for long.

Ben laughed, and God, Carlos didn’t know why he liked the sound so much.

“I’m sure Dude looks better dressed now than I do.” Ben joked, and Carlos smiled lightly. “Maybe you should bring him to the game to watch with you.”

Carlos looked down at the table, slightly ashamed of himself. “You heard?” The only reason Carlos had joined the tourney team was because Mal had forced him to in hopes that he'd bring the group closer to the Prince, i.e. spy on him.

“That you quit tourney?” Ben’s smile dimmed. “Yeah. But, listen just because tourney’s not your thing doesn’t mean you have to feel bad about quitting. Trust me. I joined have the clubs in school and quit them before I even tried tourney. We’ll just have to find something better.”

Carlos looked up at the word ‘we’. Somehow finding some measure of courage, he asked. “We?” Ben looked momentarily taken back before Carlos said, this time smirking devilishly. “You said ‘we’. Are you trying to tell me something Prince Ben?”

“Oh uh. I meant you. You’ll just have something better. For you.” It was Ben’s turn to blush as he spoke. And, if Ben wasn't handsome enough, he was when he was blushing. “Unless you want to join something with me?” Ben asked a little too nonchalantly.

“I’ll think about it Your Highness.” Carlos smirked, standing up. He had some confidence now; it’d be better if he left before he used all of it. “See you at the game Ben.”

Carlos quickly walked, more like ran, away from the table. Once he was out of sight of the prince, Carlos leaned against a building trying to calm down his racing heart.

“Looks like some princes’ like what they see.” Evie smiled as she sidled up next to Carlos. “Perhaps we won’t need that love potion after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. I'm pretty sure I wrote the characters all wrong, but Ben/Carlos are way too cute!   
> Comment and kudos!


End file.
